So I'm a hedgeus
by Kevin the hedgeus
Summary: When Kevin, Sonic & their friends are thrown into a new world, what will happen? Will Kevin find out who his mother is? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Story explaining Kevin will be up when I can right it. This is still the same writer I just lost the first account.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Kevin, Devin, Flair, & Lindsey**

' = thoughts

" = talking

So I'm a Hedgeus: Prologe

On Mobius,

A large robotic base could seen a mile away, at the center was a tall tower surronded by robots. & his duaghter Lindsey were in the tower,laughing evily.

Eggman:*ha ha ha* You've out done yourself Lindsey.

Lindsey:Thank you father. With this army we will rule mobius!

Eggman:And those pesky Sonic & Kevin wont be able to stop us.

Lindsey:Don't Jinx it father. When ever you say that , they always end up stoping us.

Eggman:Well it's not like they come out of nowe-

*_**BOOM***_

A Screen lows down showing a black hedgehog with greyish-red eyes, he also had wings.

?:We have a problem masters.

Eggman:What is it Devin? Status report.

Devin:Sonic & Kevin have been spotted running tord the base.

Lindsey:Called it.

A robot(E 106) that was a guarding the door over heard the conversation, it turned to E 110.

E 106:pay up.

E-110:Darn it.

Devin's view(Not POV)

Eggman:well don't just stand there! Stop them!

Devin: Yes master.

Devin turns around to see all the robots just standing around. This made him mad, and he's not the hedgehog to get mad.

Devin:*Yells*ARE YOUR HEARING MODUALS BLOWN! YOU HEARD HIM,NOW MOVE! _'Dumb s^*ts. Metal & Me are the only two that can ever do anything. O well...Mark my words Kevin, I'll have your head.'_

Half a mile away, a two streeks of light,one blue the other yellow,were dashing tords the base. The lights faded revealing Sonic & a yellow winged hedgehog, he was Sonic's son fom the future, Kevin.

Kevin:Hey daddy,looks like eggman ordered a butt kicking...

Sonic smiles and says:Well that makes us catoring...

Kevin:well then let's deliver!

Sonic:Ya! Now you're talking, lets start this party.

?:SONIC! KEVIN!

Sonic & Kevin looked up to see a blue bi-plane flying down to them. They all grinned when they saw a yellow two tailed fox, red echidna, & a red hedgehog.

Sonic:Yo Tails, Flair, Knuckles! You three ready?

Tails,Flair,& Knuckels:You know it.

Flair:*dreamily*Hi Kevin.

Kevin Smiles:Hi Flair.

Sonic:Save the makeout session for later. You guys READY?

Kevin & Flair start to blush.

Everyone:YAY!

Sonic:GO!

They all dashed off to the base.

At the base

Devin smirks:Charge!

All the robots did just as told.

Tails:Wow there's a lot of them. What are we going to do?

Kevin:Simple. Smash robots,Get back the Choas Emerald, then go get pizza.

Sonic & Knuckels:YAY lets kick some robot butt!

Sonic:JINX! You owe me a soda.

Knuckels: O COME ON!

Tails:Guys stay focused becuase here the come!

Kevin & Flair:Right lets go!

Sonic & Kevin spin balled through the first few robots,destroying them easily,followed by knuckels punch through a few more. Flair throws fireballs at more robots,there by melting them. In the air tails was firing lazor shots, mistles,& energy beams to take down the sky forces. The team started to get sherounded until.

?:CHAOS SPEAR!

Bolts of chaos energy struck th robots cuasing them to explode. Sonic looks to were they where fired from.

Sonic: Thanks Shadow

Shadow jumps down from a branch & crosses his arms.

Shadow:hmp Dont thank me just yet here come some more.

Kevin: Right thanks Uncle Shadow now lets show them what we can do.

The battle rages on and it looked like Kevin & co. were winning.

Kevin: Ha to eas-

POW

Sonic & Flair: Kevin!

When the smoke cleared Devin had a chaos spear to Kevin's head.

Devin: Ha! You thought it would be easy? Pathedic.

Kevin smirks: Says you.

Kevin kicks Devin in the head and flys up then strait down. A mock cown forms around him.

Kevin: Alright here I go! SONIC BOOM!

The mock cown bursts, brakes the color barrier. A yellow and blue circle Blasts out in all directions. Kevin goes flying at Devin at the speed of sound, leaving a trail of yellow & blue. The sonic boom hit Devin, causing a giant explosion. The shock wave hit Eggman's tower. The wave damaged the machine that was holding the chaos emeralds. The machine blew up and a bright light came from it, getting bigger.

Eggman: What's this! Awww!

Kevin: What! oh no. Chaos warp. Well guys looks like we're in for an adventure.

Then everything went black.

Off in the distance:

Amy: Whoa! Whats that!

Well that was the first chapter hope you like it. R&R see you later

~Kevin


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Kevin, Devin, Flair, & Lindsey**

So i'm a hedgeus chapter 2

In ?,

Near a pond, we see Kevin there passed out. He starts to stir, putting a hand on his head.

Kevin: O god my head is killing me. Hmm?

Kevin stands up and looks around.

Kevin: Wow were am I? Wait hey why does this look formilier? O well better look around. Errr! My wings. Guess it wont be good to fly. Ahh I can still run fast anyway.

He starts to run off but notices something. He sees a pink figure on the ground.

Kevin: Aunt Amy!

He runs over to her and starts to shake her.

Kevin: Amy wake up.

Amy opens here eyes and sees Kevin stand over her.

Amy: Ow my head, Kevin what happened? Where are we?

Kevin: I counldn't tell ya. But this all looks so familier, like I've been here before.

Amy: Thats wierd, but I wouldn't worry so much. Our main goal is to find some town or something.

Kevin: Ya you're right, here grab on just watch the wings they hurt when I tried to use them.

Amy: Alright I'll be careful.

Kevin gets Amy on his back and runs off to look for a town.

Kevin: You thinks the others are alright.

Amy: I hope so. What was that flash of light anyways?

Kevin: That was chaos warp, but what I dont get was how Eggman could use it. Only me and daddy can use it, and daddy has to be in super form.

Amy: Well that doesn't matter, hey I think I see a town.

Kevin: Your right lets go! '_It looks familier too. Why does it, have I been here before'._

In a meadow Sonic and Tails are looking around.

Sonic: Where are we, this doesn't look like any part of Mobius I've seen, and me and Kevin have been everywere on Mobius.

Tails: Ya same here. This doesn't look like home, let me try the scanner.

Sonic: That's proboly our best choice.

Tails nods and pulls out his scanner. He trys to run a scan of the area but all he got was the machine starting to smoke.

Tails: Darn it's broken.

Sonic: O well. Hey whats that.

Tails looked to where Sonic was pointing and saw a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane flying tord them. It landed in front of them.

?: Wow I've never seen a hedgehog that was blue or could walk or a two tailed fox. Fluttershy would love to see this.

Sonic & Tails: What you talk!

Sonic: Who are you?

?: The names Rainbow Dash. And about that talking thing the same can be said bout you two.

Tails: Do you know were we are by any chance?

R.D: Ya this is my home, Equestria.

Sonic: Can you take us to a town we could stay at.

R.D: Alright just try to keep up.

Sonic: Heh no problem, Tails grab on.

R.D: Alright Ponyville is just north of here. Race you there.

Sonic: No sweat this will be easy.

RD & Sonic: Ready... Set... GO!

They all dash to the town, with Tails holding on to Sonic for dear life.

Tails:AAHHHHH!

**Well that's chapter 2 hope you like it. R&R**

**~Kevin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Kevin here and before I start, I want to say sorry about short chapters. I really don't have a lot of time to write long chapters. I'll try to make this longer. **

**I only own Kevin, Flair, Devin, & Lindsey.**

Chapter 3

In ponyville, we see Kevin and Amy arive at the town. What made them confused was the fact that the residents are ponies. While the ponies were giving them wierd looks, only Amy seemed to notice.

Amy: This is wierd. Why are they all ponies Kevin? ... Kevin?

When she looked over at him, only to find him in a state of thought.

Kevin: _Were have I seen this before? It all looks so famillier. Hmm..._

He was shakin from his thoughts when he bumped into a pony. When Kevin got a clear look at the mare, he was stricken with de ja vu. In front of him was a purple unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail. On her flank was a mark that looked like sparkles.

Kevin & ?: O my bad, I wasn't watching.

?: It's alri... WHAT THE HECK! WHAT ARE YOU & YOU TALK!?

Kevin: Yes I talk and I'm a hedgehog the names Kevin. Who are you?

?: I'm Twilight Sparkle and I've never seen you around here.

Kevin: Well nice to meet you. By the way we're looking fo someone, can you help us?

Twi: Sure. What do they look like?

Kevin & Amy: Blue, really fast, cocky, and brave.

Twi: I think I can help you but it's getting dark.

They all looked up and indeed it was almost night time.

Amy: Well could we stay at your place, we aren't from around here.

Twi: I figured that. Sure, here follow me.

Kevin and Amy followed Twilight to her house. Once they entered the house they saw a little dragon cooking. It turned to Twilight then looked at Kevin and Amy.

?: Hey Twilight. Who are your friends?

Twi: This is Kevin and Amy. You guys this is-

Kevin: Spike.

Kevin recieves a bunch of suprised looks.

Kevin: What? Is it something I said?

Twi: Yes actully. How did you know his name, I never told you.

Amy: Well Kevin has been getting de ja vu ever since we got here, so thats probly why.

Spike: Hmm that is wierd. Any ideas Twilight.

Twi: Only one. Kevin have you lost any memories in your life.

Kevin: Ya, the memories of my mom.

Spike: O thats terrible. I feel sorry for you.

Kevin: It's nothing to bad. Their's just no one I could get these extra traits from. Well no one I've met.

Twi: Two things; One. If your getting de ja vu here then your mother must be from here. And two. What extra traits do you have?

Kevin: Well for starters my wings.

He expands his wings.

Kevin: And the quill color on the bottom of my spikes.

He lifts his spikes up, revealing rainbow colored quills.

Twi: Hmm. Those are pegesus wings. I know a pony with that color hair.

Amy: Ok then we will look in the morning.

Kevin: Right. Call the couch.

He jumped onto the couch and almost instently fell asleep.

Twi: Here Amy follow me. I'll show you the guest bedroom.

Amy: Thanks a lot.

After she enters the bedroom, Twilight and Spike start to talk in the kitchen.

Spike: You really think she's his mother Twi?

Twi: I'm not sure Spike, but the more I think about it the more it makes since.

Spike: I don't know what to think about this anymore. All I know is that this will be one heck of an adventure.

Twi: I agree Spi-

*Slam* The pony and dragon look tords the door to see Knuckles and a cream colored rabbit with a blue choa hovering above her. They were Amy's friends Cream and Cheese. As they entered, they found Kevin sleeping on the couch.

Knuckles: Good we found Kevin. Hmm? Who are you?

Twi: My names Twilight Sparkle. Wait you know Kevin?

Knuckles: Ya, he's my friend's son.

Twi: Well in that case would you like to stay for the night?

Cream: Thank you Ms. Twilight. We are greatful to you for this.

Cheese: Choa Choa Choa! (Yes, your very kind.)

Twi: No problem.

At Sugar ube Corner,

A pink pony was standing next to a bed. Her name was Pinkie Pie. She looked over Shadow and Flair.

Pinkie: I wonder what they are. O well, when they wake up I'll throw them a 'Welcome' party!

At Cloudsdale(corect me if i mispelled it),

Sonic, RD, and a past out Tails arive at city in the sky. What suprised the two was that the race they had ended in a tie.

Sonic: Hey your pretty fast. I've never met someone who can keep up with me.

RD: Ya same here. O here we are.

They entered the house and Sonic set Tails down on the couch.

RD: The guest room is down the hall.

Sonic: Thanks Dashie.

RD: Dashie?

Sonic: Ya it''s a nickname. You like it?

Dashie: Ya I do thanks.

Sonic: Alright good night.

After Sonic enters the room. Dashie goes to her room.

Dashie: _'Man Twilight will love to see this.'_

**End Chapter.**

**Hope you like the chapter. R&R **

**~Kevin the Hedgeus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys Kevin here and here's the next chapter. and i wont be posting for a bit sorry i have a lot going on.**

The next day:

In a forest we see Devin standing up. He looks around and starts to get confused.

Devin: Where am I? More importantly who am I? Hmm?

He reaches behind him and takes out a picture from no where certain. (It makes no sence yes, but it's more realistic than the fact that Tails and Knuckles pull the chaos emeralds out thier ass in the games) When he looks at it he's puzzled. It's a picture of him and Kevin flying. Under them were their names.

Devin: Who is this, he looks like me. Is he my brother? Even if he's not it's the only thing I have a idea I can trust for now. Better get going then.

He runs off only to run into someone. It's a yellow winged pony with pink hair. On its flank were three butterflys.

Devin: Sorry about that, didn't see you there. The name's... Devin i think. Who are you?

?: I-Im fluttershy. N-n-nice to meet you.

Devin: Well nice to meet you. Can you help me find someone? I could use the help.

Fluttershy: Ok who is it?

Devin: I think he's my brother. I can't remember much. Here this is what he looks like.

He takes out the picture and shows it to fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Sorry I haven't seen him. Would you like some help finding him?

Devin: Sure I guess I could use some help.

They then walk off to Fluttershy's cottage.

At Twilight's house:

Kevin slowly wakes up. He stretches then looks around. He spots a red pony with a darker red mane and tail and a cutie mark that looks like knuckles' glove, a cream colored winged pony with a light orange mane and tail and a cutie mark that looked like a choa, and on top of that pony was cheese. Cheese wakes up and flies over to Kevin and gave hime a hug, which Kevin gladly returned.

Cheese: Choa Choa! (Kevin your awake.)

Kevin: Ya I'm awake Cheese. When did you get here and *Kevin points at the two ponys* who are they?

Cheese: Choa Choa Choa( I don't know but they look like Knuckles and Cream.)

The two ponys(Knuckles and Cream) wake up and look at themselves. When they saw what they looked like they jumped a little.

Knuckles: Wow what happened to me?!

Cream: I dont know . But we look like ponys.

Kevin: Wait if you guess turned into ponys then why didn't I?

Cheese: Choa Choa.(Hey it sounds like Twilight just woke up)

Kevin and Cheese look at the stairs to see Twilight, Spike, and a pink pony with a red mane and tail and a cutie mark that looks like amy's hammer.

Amy: looks like it happened to you guys to. Wait Kevin your not a pony?

Kevin: Nope I'm not but that's wierd.

Cream: I wonder if this happened to the others to.

Amy: Well come on we have to look for Sonic.

Everyone else: Right, lets go.

Everyone but Kevin leaves. Before Kevin leaves the room he turns to the screen.

Kevin: By the way, I speak choa.

At ?:

We see Eggman and Lindsey have built a fortress. In a part of the fortress, Metal Sonic is building what looks like another robot. It's yellow and has Kevin's kind of shoe but made of metal. He turns on the robot.

Metal S: Yes hello my son.

Metal K: Hello father I'm ready to destroy my opposite now.

They leave the room as the lights go off.

**Hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry if it's not what it should of been. Oh well R&R.**

** ~Kevin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Kevin here and heres chapter 5 sorry it took so long to post, I had to help my dad work.**

In cloudsdale,

Rainbow Dash wakes up and goes to the living room the she sees an orange winged pony with a yellow mane and tail, with white at the end of the tail. It's mark was a wrench. As Rainbow dash stepped closer it woke up and looked at here.

?: Hey Rainbow Dash.

RD: Who are you?

?: What do you mean? It's me, Tails.

RD: Tails you better have a look at your self then.

Tails: Ok I guess.

Tails goes into the bathroom to look at the mirror. After the door closed, a loud scream came from the room. Tails left the bathroom with a paniced look on his face.

Tails: What happened to me?

Before Rainbow could answer they heard Sonic's door open. When they looked at the door, they saw a royal blue pony with a blue mane and tail. His cutie mark was Sonic's shoes.

Sonic: What happened to us Tails? We're ponys.

Tails: I dont know how this happened Sonic but right now we should find the others.

Sonic: Right come on guys lets go.

RD and Tails: You got it.

They all leave the house to go to ponyville.

With Shadow,

A black unicorn with a red and black mane and tail, along with a cutie mrk that looks like a choas emerald (Shadow), A dark red earth pony with a red mane and tail, along with a cutie mark that looks like fire (Flair), the two were joined by Pinkie Pie (the pony who found them). They were walking to Rarity's house (I'm sure we all know the Mane six and the Sonic heroes already so i'm only describing the pony versions of the Sonic heroes).

Shadow: I wonder how we became ponys anyways.

Pinkie: O that doesn't matter, it's just for the fanfic.

Flair: Fanfic?

Pinkie: So who are your friends?

Shadow: Well they-

Pinkie: Hey TWILIGHT!

Kevin, Twilight, and co walk up to them.

Kevin: Hey guys it happened to you too?

Shadow: Yes it did.

The group talks about what happened while they walk to Rarity's. When they get there, Rarity lets them in. When they enter, Kevin and the other members of the Sonic heroes are suprised to see Fluttershy and Devin there. They get into their fighting stances.

Kevin: Devin?

Devin: You must be my brother Kevin.

Kevin: What?

He looks over to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: He has lost his memories I think.

Kevin: Well then hello brother.

They all sit down and explain who they are and ect.

With Sonic,

Sonic, RD, and Tails are walking to ponyville.

?: Hey Rainbow.

They turn to see Rainbow's friends Applejack and Derpy.

RD: Hey Applejack, hey Derpy whats up?

Apple: Nothing much, who are they?

RD: Right this is Sonic and Tails.

Derpy: Nice to meet you.

Sonic: Nice to meet you to.

Apple: So what are you guys doing.

**(I'm not using the accents in this story. Sorry.)**

Tails: We'll tell you on the way.

With Linsey,

Linsey wakes up and looks around to find that she's in her room.

Linsey: What happened? What the!

She looks at herself to see that she wasn't a human anymore. She was a purple wolf with black hair and a peach muzzle, arms, and legs. She was wairing a dark red shirt, dark purple shorts, green shoes, and white gloves.

Metal K: I see you have seen your new body.

Lindsey: Why am I like this?

Metal K: When that light happened we ended up in a new world. Your body was in fatal condision. If you weren't put into your new body, you would've died.

Lindsey: O well if thats the case. Wait who are you?

Metal K: I'm Metal Kevin. I was being built be Metal Sonic.

Lindsey: Were's Devin?

Metal K: Not on are side anymore, here's what happened.

Metal K projected a screen onto the wall, the screen showed a video on what happened to Devin.

Lindsey: Well now we have a new enemy.

With Kevin,

At Rarity's house the group started to leave to go to Twilight's house to start planning on were Kevin and the Sonic Heroes will stay since they need a place to live for the time being. On the way there...

Sonic: HEY guys!

Kevin and co turn to see Sonic, RD, Derpy, Tails, and Applejack.

Kevin: Daddy!

Kevin runs to Sonic and gives him a hug, which Sonic returns.

RD:_ 'Daddy? Well i guess Sonic is taken... why do I feel sad about this?'_

The group walks to Twilight's home, during to time everyone explains who they are. Kevin and Derpy are talking up a storm and are really geting along, turns out they have a lot in common.

Kevin: Favorite color?

Derpy and Kevin: Yellow.

Derpy: Favorite food?

Kevin and Derpy: Muffins.

Kevin: Wow we have so much incommon.

Derpy: I know, it's awesome having someone just like me.

Kevin: Yay it really is.

The group enters the house to chats.

Twilight: Ok so Sonic will be staying with Rainbow, Tails and Shadow will stay here, Knuckles will stay with Applejack, Cream and Devin will stay with Fluttershy, Amy and Flair will stay with Pinkie, and Kevin and Derpy will stay with Rarity since Derpy's house is flooded.

Everyone: Ok.

As everyone leaves to go to there place they chat along the way.

Kevin: Hey Derpy, how did you flood your house? Isn't it in the sky?

Derpy: There was a problem that involved a storm cloud.

Kevin: Ok.

**There's chapter 5 guys hope you like it and it clarify this will be were i post my story now. the other account i lost the password to.**

**~Kevin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Kevin here and the updates will be random because I have to go to summer school even know I passed everything but ELA now on to the chapter. I only own Kevin, Devin, Flair, and Linsey**

* * *

At Rarity's,

Kevin, Derpy, and Rarity were sound asleep as were all the others in ponyville. That was until they herd a crash outside. They all wake up.

Kevin: What was that?

Kevin was greeted by a pair of blue, glowing, robotic eyes from Metal K.

Metal K: Objective "destroy double".

Metal K then shoot Kevin with a rocket, blasting him out the house destroying the front. This is when everyone in ponyville woke up.

Rarity: O my!

Sonic and the rest of the group showed up to see Metal K and Kevin in an intense battle.

Kevin: Who are you?

Metal K: I am Metal Kevin and I'll destroy you!

Derpy started to fly to Kevin but was stoped by the Sonic Heroes.

Derpy: We have to help him.

Sonic: It's too dangeres.

Twi: But-

Tails: Kevin can handle this.

The Sonic Heroes and the Mane Six watch on as the battle rages on.

Kevin: _'I hope this works.'_

Kevin spinballs into Metal K and flys high into the air. He then flys at Metal K at high speeds.

Kevin: SONIC BOOM!

Kevin then uses the sonic boom and flys at Metal K. Meanwhile the Mane Six had their jaws droped in suprise. The Sonic Heroes notice this.

Shadow and amy: Why so suprised?

Amy: Jin-

Shadow: Finish that sentence, the last thing you see will be a chaos spear.

Twi: Was that the Sonic Rainboom.

Sonic: Sonic Rainboom? That was Kevin's Sonic boom.

Rainbow: H-how does he know how to do it?

Amy: Kevin's known it since birth from what he told us?

Rarity: By the way, Sonic. Who is Kevin's mother?

Sonic: I don't know.

Fluttershy: How do you not know?

Sonic: Well you see Kevin is from the future.

Twi: What really?

Sonic then tells the Mane six about Kevin's past.

Tails: Hey guys, where's Derpy?

They look to see Derpy was gone. Back with Kevin, Derpy joined him and they were just able to beat Metal K. All three of them were badly hurt.

Metal K: I will return.

He then flys off, leaving Kevin and Derpy, who then faint.

Sonic: We better get them to a house.

Twi: They can stay with me.

Flair walks up to Kevin and picks him up, while Pinkie Pie picks up Derpy.

Flair: Ok lets go.

They then leave to go to there houses.

* * *

With Linsey,

Linsey had just repaired Metal K.

Linsey: Well you did good for your first time.

* * *

In the morning,

Kevin and Derpy have just woken up.

Twi: Glad to see you up.

Kevin: Thanks now we should look for the Chaos emeralds.

Derpy: Choas what now?

Kevin: I'll have shadow explain.

Twi: Ok then.

Later that day everyone was at Twilight's house to make plan for finding the emeralds. Shadow has just finished telling the ponys about the emeralds.

Twi: Wow those things sound powerful.

Shadow: They are.

Twi: So I think we have a plan right Tails?

Tails: Yep. I just finished my traker and a signal for an emerald is in a place called the Everfree Forest.

Twi: That place is dangerous. We should have a few people go.

After talking it over they came up with a plan.

Twi: Okay so Kevin, Devin, Sonic, Rainbow, me, and Tails will go.

Sonic: alright then lets go.

The team leaves to go to Everfree.

Sonic: Ok lets start looking.

Sonic runs to the top of a hill but trips, tumbling down the hill and crashes into Rainbow. They tumble a little. When they stoped Rainbow was on top of him, they both start to blush. The others see this and start to laugh, but then Kevin sees the mark on rainbow's flank. His jaw droped.

Kevin: How did you get that mark?

RD: What my Cutie mark I got it when I found what I did best.

Kevin then takes off his left shoe and sock. When the team saw the mark on Kevin's foot, their jaws droped. On Kevin's foot was a mark that looked the exact same as Rainbow's mark.

RD: Were did y-you get t-that?

Kevin: I was born with it. Wait we have the same mark, the same kind of hair * he lifts up his spikes*.

RD: And we both can do a Sonic Rainboom.

Tails whispers to Twilight, Devin, and Sonic.

Tails: Is she?

Kevin: Mom?

* * *

**Kevin: Cliff hanger!**

**Devin: I hate those.**

**Me( real life Kevin): Sorry guys but that was a good time to end it.**

**Devin: But it was easy to guess who Kevin's mom was.**

**Me: O well then I'll try to make another later.**

**Kevin: Fine. Well see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys kevin and heres the next chapter. Sorry this might be short be I need insporation.**

Last time.

_Kevin: Mom?_

Now.

Rainbow, Kevin, and Sonic start to freak out about the news.

Tails: O boy this is ground breaking.

Devin: Does this mean she's my mom to?

Tails: No sorry Devin but ...you're Kevin's clone.

Devin: What!?

Devin joins the three in freaking out.

Tails: That could of went better.

Twi: Well we better calm them down.

After they calm the four down, they sit to talk.

Rainbow: So i'm your mother? This is a lot to take in.

Kevin: Ya it is.

Sonic: Tails this is crazy.

Tails: Ya but here look at this.

They all look at his scaner to see Kevin's DNA half matched Sonic and half matched Rainbow.

Sonic: Why didn't this work before?

Tails: It only could scan our dimention.

Devin is still in shock while Kevin comforts him.

Devin: I can't believe this. I'm your copy.

Kevin: I know it's hard to take in but you'll still be my brother no matter what.

Tails: This is bad.

Sonic: How so?

Tails: How will Amy react to this?

The Group froze, Even Twi and Rainbow. From what they heard, Amy was crazy for Sonic.

Kevin:_ So that's why I called here aunt._

Sonic: We can not tell anyone of this yet.

Kevin: For the best... hey were's Tails?

Tails: Over here I found an emerald.

Sonic: We have the emerald we better get back.

Then out of no were the ground opened up and an ursa major appered from it covered in a shadowy armor.

Twi: O no an ursa major!

Sonic: Is that bad?

Rainbow: Very.

They attack the ursa before being attacked themselves. The teams attacks did nothing.

Devin: Can nothing cut throw that armor.

Sonic: Wait cut threw.. I got it.

Sonic takes out a book and opens it up. In the book were twelve pages each had a picture. Sonic flipped to a page that had a picture of a sword on it. His hand started to glow then he slammed it on the page. A white light forme around him. When it faded, Sonic was holding excalibur (sorry if i misspelled it) and was in his golden armor.

Sonic: This should do it.

Sonic flew at the ursa and attacked it doing damage.

Sonic: Terriaaa!

He slashed right threw the armor.

Kevin: It's still alive.

Rainbow: Well it is a Chaos monster.

Sonic: Chaos.

Sonic flew down and his armor disapperd. He held out his hand andhis eyes turned all green. Same thing happened to the ursa.

Sonic:** I am Sonic, imbodyment of chaos. You will listen to me.**

The ursa stopped attacking and nodded. Sonic walked over and scratched the ursa's belly. Te ursa rolled over like a dog.

Sonic: Who's a good boy. You are. Yes you are. I'm gonna name you Silver after my friend.

Twi: What the fu-

Kevin: Hey kids read this fanfic.

Devin: No swearing.

Tails: fanfic?

Sonic: Guys climb on.

The team climbed on the ursa major.

Sonic: Hi ho Silver away!

The ursa walked to ponyville.

Rainbow: How did you tame an ursa major?

Tails: Sonic has his ways.

**End Chapter now Kevin can you anwser some comments?**

**Kevin: Sure ok first one; from SonicMX, don't worry there's five OC's and only me and Devin play a big role.**

**Ok next is from a guest; Kevin is planing something for me and Derpy.**

**Devin: Thats all now later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Kevin here and here is chapter 8**

* * *

As Sonic and co ride out of Everfree forest, they get off the ursa and start to walk to ponyville. As they walk, they talk about were the next emerald could be.

Devin: How about Sweet Apple Acres? With all that land there has to be an emerald.

Tails: That's not a bad idea Devin.

Behide the group was Sonic, Kevin, and Rainbow Dash.

Kevin: Daddy, mom now that we know that we are family, what do we do now?

Sonic: I don't know I'm not good at romance.

RD: Same here.

Sonic: Well I guess that we will understand in time.

Kevin: Ok daddy.

Sonic: You might want to talk to Devin, he still looks pretty sad.

Kevin: I'll try.

Kevin walks up to Devin and the two chat.

**On Mobius,**

A pinkish-purple female fox with brown eyes and was wearing a pink and black shirt and lime green shorts with red shoes was walking in a field when she found two Chaos emeralds.

?: Chaos emerald? I better find Kevin. Where has Kevin evan went to? In fact where has everyone went? Wow!

The emeralds then sent the fox out of Mobius as it disappered with her.

**Back at ponyville,**

The team was just entering ponyville when they saw a light in the sky. The fox was falling from it.

Tails: Is that..?!

Kevin & Tails: Bethany!

Kevin: Don't worry cus (cosion) I got you.

Kevin dive under her and caught her.

Bethany: Thanks Kev. Hi dad, hi uncle Sonic.

Kevin: Bethany pleace get off me.

Bethany: O right.

Bethany then saw Devin and gave him a death stare.

Sonic: Don't worry he's on our side.

Bethany: Ok... Kevin I found these.

She hands Kevin two chaos emeralds.

Kevin: Thanks Beth.

Twi: We better get back to the house.

Tails: Right Bethany I'll tell you about whats going on.

When they get back to the house, Derpy flew to Kevin and hugged him hard. This made Flair get mad.

Flair:_ Why is she hugging my man!_

Derpy: Thanks goodness your ok.

Fluttershy: Ya you guys were out for awile.

Apple: Derpy you can let go of him now.

Derpy and Kevin start to blush.

Bethany: Care to introduce me.

Kevin: Right... Wow

The emeralds grew brighter. When the lights vanished, everyone was back to their origonal forms.

Shadow: Well that happened.

Knuckles: Ya what happened.

Pinkie and Kevin: The writer didn't like the pony idea. * Lazy writing*

(**Me: Shut up)**

Sonic: Well then what now.

Kevin: I say we relax.

Amy: O Sonic how about a date.

Sonic: err..

RD: He can't we were about to have a race.

The two then bolted out the door.

Sonic: Thanks.

RD: Anytime furball.

Sonic: _O great a pet name. Well I guess I gave her one first so I can't complain. _So Dashie want to take me on a tour?

RD: Sure thing.

**Back two the rest,**

Tails: Well what now?

Kevin: Well I think me and the rest of team Chaos should do some training.

Flair: Ok that is a good idea.

Bethany: Ya it is.

Kevin, Flair, and Bethany(Team Chaos) started to head out the door.

Flair: _Good just me, Kevin, and Bethany._

Kevin: Hey Derpy want to join us?

Derpy: I would love to.

Flair: _F*#k spoke to soon._

Twilight: I'm gonna do some reading.

Tails: I'll join you.

Pinkie: I'm gonna make a cake for the welcome party *grabs Shadow* and your gonna help!

Shadow: Why me.

Amy: I'll help to.

The three leave, Pinkie pie dragging Shadow while he despretly tries to hang on to the floor.

Fluttershy: I need to get back to my animals.

Devin: You may need help. I'll tag along.

The two leave.

Apple: Well back to the farm for me.

Knuckles: I'll join. Got nothin better to do.

Rarity: I'll be at my house.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Me: Kevin you know your job.**

**Kevin: First comment from a guest, No Amy didn't find out but she will soon.**

**Second one from Bearvalley3365, Lol we have the same name.**

**Third from Chocos Forever, Sorry about that Kevin wasn't feeling well that day and he's not very good at detail.**

**Devin: Thats all for now bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Kevin here with the next chapter sorry it took so long. This is an origin one shot to clear things up. I only own Kevin, Devin, Lindsey, Bethany, Flair, Metal Kevin, and ?**

It is night time in ponyville and everyone and everypony was fast asleep, well not Kevin. He was standing on top of Rarity's house looking at the moon. He then smells a bad odor. He then jumps to the ground and takes off.

Kevin:_ Guess I need a bath._

?: You sure do Kev, you smell like sweat and mud. *giggle*

Kevin:_ O ha ha very funny._

?: I know I am, I'm just joking you know.

Kevin:_ I know it's just a lot has happened._

?: You said it.

A creature then appears next to him. It was a female yellow hedgehog with wings and black eyes with red pupils (Like ). She was wearing a cyan shirt with a cyan and black striped skirt, white gloves, and red shoes with a black stripe going up the middle. The girl looked like a female version of Kevin and was hovering next to him.

Kevin: I can't believe all that's happened in just a few days Anu (It's said like an-you).

Anu: Well none of it was that bad. You did find out who your mom was.

Kevin: Yay but also what about earlier?

Anu: O yay.

**Flashback **

Kevin, Derpy, Flair, and Bethany were out training in a field. Out of nowhere Bethany, Derpy, and Flair were knocked back a few yards. When Kevin turned around, Lindsey was a few feet in front of him with a sword. The two began to fight each other.

Derpy: Who's that?

Flair: Lindsey.

Bethany: We should stand back.

Kevin and Lindsey ran at each other for one finale attack. Lindsey then jabbed the sword through Kevin's heart, causing him to scream in pain and Flair and Derpy to gasp. Bethany just stood there smiling. Lindsey began to walk in the other direction. Until…

Kevin: Was that supposed to hurt.

Everyone looked at him while he stood up and pulled the sword from body.

Lindsey: What! Not a single drop of blood. What about your heart?

Kevin: You mean this.

Kevin reaches into his spikes and pulls out a heart, his heart.

Kevin: And by the way this is a better sword. **Solaris' sword!**

A bright red sword appeared in his hand. He then at her and strike her several times be for pulling back his fist that began to glow blue.

Kevin: **Chaos' punch!**

The punch sent Lindsey flying back. Kevin then turns to the group, panting, falling to the ground.

**Flash back end**

The scene changes to a small hot spring surrounded by trees. Kevin's shoes, socks, and gloves were on the ground next to the spring along with Anu's clothes. The two were in the spring; Anu was washing Kevin's back.

Anu: How long was it since you washed yourself?

Kevin: A week ago.

Anu: Of course, so when will get to meet your new friends?

Kevin: Whenever you want to, no one said you couldn't.

Anu: Alright then.

After their bath the two put back on their clothes and sit down against a tree where Kevin fell asleep almost instally, while Anu rubbed his head.

Anu: _He looks so innocent and so childish. _*sigh* _I took that from him. If only that day went differently._

**Flash back**

It was a wasteland, it was hell. No this was much worse. The sky black and red, everything destroyed, lava everywhere. This was Solaris' part of the world. Mobius was split up into parts, Dark Gaia, Choas, and Solaris have turned this world to sections. Demons and creatures the 3 evils made roam. In Solaris' section of Mobius, a young winged hedgehog ran. He was cyan with emerald green eyes, he wore white gloves and green shoes with a white stripe. The boy looked around the age of six. On his arm was a gold colored line which turned to a swirl. The boy was very scared. He stopped running when a weird sight was seen. A group of demons were surrounding Anu (He doesn't know her).

?: Anu the demon for trying to save the mobians, you have been sentenced to death. Any last words?

Anu: Go to hell!

?: Were from there.

Boy: No. She shouldn't die for helping people.

The boy runs to the group, but stopped in the middle out of fright. Anu throws him a sword, which had the same mark as his arm. The sword started to glow yellow as the demons attacked. With lighting fast reflexes, the boy slashed the demons, killing them. He then turns to Anu.

Boy: Hey you ok?

Anu: Yay thanks. Who are you?

Boy: The name is Kevin. So what are you doing out here?

Anu: I was trying to help the mobians. What are you doing here?

Kevin: Running, though it's hard to do when the 3 evils are here. If only I could stop them.

Anu: Why do we try?

Kevin: I gues-

A claw went through Kevin's heart, causing him to fall to the ground. The cause of this was a dying demon. Anu went wide eyed as she saw the near-death boy. She grabbed the boy and closes her eyes.

Anu: I guess there's only one thing to do, *sigh* I hope this works.

They glowed yellow as she focused. When the light faded Kevin was now yellow with blue eyes. He turned to her.

Kevin: What happened?

Anu: I just saved your life but I gave up my immortality. I'm now part of you. I'm your demon now.

Kevin blushed.

Kevin:_ My demon? I have a cute demon girl who will be with we till the end of my life?_

Anu: Now let's get the 3 evils.

Kevin: err right.

The two then left two face the 3 evils.

**Flash back end**

Anu: I have to make it up to him.

**End Chapter**

**Me: Hey guys I'm back! The one shot of Anu and Kevin was supposed to be an actual story that would be on another sight be I decided to bring it here.**

**SEE YOU!**


End file.
